General Tab
General Tab https://i.gyazo.com/154a5549b281dd6c5fbb49d5c33b5265.png Alias - Any name you want. This for your reference only. The default is the account user name. Authentication - Ptc or Google. Choose whichever kind your account is. Username - Account user name you would log into the game with Password - Account password Snipe Pokemon - Check this if you want to Snipe while the bot is normally running. You can also manually Snipe * After X Pokestops - This is how many you will visit before it attempts to snipe again * Min balls to snipe - This is how many you must have in your inventory to snipe * Max pokemon per snipe - This is the number of pokemon it will snipe when in sniping phase * Start sniping at level - default is 0, it will snipe right away. It will not start sniping before the set level Pokemon Before Evolve: Default 0 - Meaning, it will evolve something as it gets it Max Level - Default 0, set this if you want the bot to stop after it hits a certain level. Auto Stop On State - * Perm Account Ban - This will stop the bot when a Perm Account Ban has been detected * PokemonBanOrPokestopBanTemp - This will stop the bot if you have a "catch flee" or no rewards from Poke Stops * PokemonBanAndPokestopBanTemp - This will stop the bot if you have a "catch flee" AND no rewards from Poke Stops * PokestopBanTemp - This will stop the bot when a poke stop temp ban has been detected * PokemonBan Temp - This will stop the bot when a Pokemon Ban (or "catch flee") has been detected. * NotVerified - This will stop the bot when it has found the account to not be verified Search Pokestops when below x% inventory filled - This will search pokestops if your total inventory is below x%, default is 1000%, so it should always go to pokestops. Anything less than 100% will not fill it completely. Run for x hours - This will run for entered time until the time has passed then it will stop the bot. * CatchPokemon - You will catch pokemon when checked * Auto Transfer - You will auto transfer pokemon based on your transfer tab settings when checked * Auto Evolve - You will auto evolve pokemon based on your evolve tab settings when checked * Auto Recycle - You will auto recycle inventory items based on your Recycling tab settings when checked, * Basic Incubators Only - You will only use the unlimited incubator when checked * Use Lucky Egg - You will use a Lucky Egg when checked. Xp/Hour will be green while a lucky egg is active * Claim Level Up - You will claim your level up rewards when checked , both on login or when you level up * Stop on API Update - This will auto stop the bot when checked. Turn off at your own risk. Max Logs x - Default is 400, this is how many lines are saved. Back to Quick Start